warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaptin Snowflake
Appearance Standing at around 7'5" Smork would be big enough to be a nob. He would have a naturally slouched posture as most orks tend to have. Smork would be wearing a large fur coat clearly worn as a symbol of wealth or status, as well as a flashy "kaptin's" hat, so everyone knows of his so called and self apointed "rank". He would have various other trinkets on his person, him being a rich ork and all, for example, "teef" on rings, ammo belts for shootas, bits of flashy metal etc. The ork would also sometimes be seen with metal plates beaten into shape as some sort of makeshift armour. This armour would only be seen on special occasions. Plates would be seen on his shoulders, however he would wear them under his fur coat aswell, which would make it seem to puff out. Smorks face would bear a few red scars from his years of fighting. His armour, if wearing it, would seem very battered, with bullet holes and scrapes and dents peppering the metal shell. Position Ork Freebooter / pilot, not part of a tribe so doesn't fit into any "heirarchy" unless he is joining a waaagh. Title of Kaptin was self appointed and is only ever really used as a nickname by others until he created his own small freeboota crew known as "Snowflakes Skykrumpas". Allegiance Himself, money, his crew, any warboss starting a waaagh or a decent fight that the Kaptin is interested in. Weapons Upgraded Shoota (Very unreliable and unpredictable, fires more like a snazzgun). Also could use a shoota-skorcha kombi weapon instead. (The Kaptin would generally be fighting in some sort of jet, bomma, tank or ship but if he ever is on the ground these are his weapons of choice.) Personality Being a rich ork, Smork is generally quite cocky and arrogant, as most orks are anyway. He prefers to not be tied down to one particular clan and just kinda goes where the fight is strongest, normally a large waaagh. Smork is generally a good pilot, and can pull off manoeuvres such as ejecting himself from an aircraft and crashing it into things. Smork has a slight fascination for fire, and things that burn, not as much as your standard burna boy but more that "yer average git". He generally likes using fire based bombs to drop on the enemy aswell as lots of dakka. Smork, despite being a good pilot has a very slight case of epilepsy. This means he will occasionally snap into a weird trance when looking at blinking lights, only to be snapped out of it by his right hand grot. This would result in the aircraft dipping for a few seconds before straightening again in flight. Smork however would not realise this at all and assume he continually flew straight. Smork also has an irrational fear of snotlings. He doesn't have a fear of grots, but the tiny snotlings he just finds unnatural as they are so small, he will generally feel very uncomfortable around one and probably just squish it. Being a death skull ork Smork has a natural affinity for looting and taking what he wants when he wants. Background Born from a cloud of spores left behind on Armageddon after the second war, Smork started his life like any other ork, as a lowly ork boy. Throughout his time on Armageddon, the young ork found an obsession with flight. Smork's first experience in flight was piloting a basic dakka jet into battle against another tribe. This battle ended with Smork crashing the jet into a mob of enemy nobz, surviving barely by thowing himself out of the vehicle, landing on a group of snotlings. This experience started his fear of snotlings, as in the confusion he had hallucinated, and seen them as horrific distorted creatures. A mek in Smork's tribe decided that this boy needed to get into another jet and get straight back onto the battlefield. Over the years Smork gained reputation from being good pilot. When warboss Thraka returned to the planet, Smork took to the skies in his new favourite vehicle, a burna bomma. This bomma used a compound similar to what we would know as white phosphorus. Smork covered the battlefield in fire. The leftover white ash and the white flames of the fire earned Smork the nickname "Kaptin Snowflake", a name he keeps as he believes the title actually means something. Smork's teef grows fairly quickly, which made him a fairly rich ork over the years, meaning he could buy himself a fancy shoota and various other items. Smork found himself bored of Armageddon and so decided to leave, to travel the galaxy joining the fight where the waaagh was strongest. Along his travels Smork would adopt several grot helpers. He would simply replace his grot when it inevitably died, giving each the same name, "Bubbles". After the events that took place on the planet Babylon after an ork invasion Snowflake decides to throw himself out there into the big leagues rather than simply be a rich flyboy with a grot assistant. Snowflake decides to create his own crew, a ragtag band of orks known as Snowflake's Skykrumpas. The interesting thing about Snowflakes Skykrumpas, something pointed out several times by other orks and crew members alike, is the fact that they spend most of their time in space or on the ground. Snowflake however, insists that the name stays, still thinking of his times in the sky even though he spends less time there nowadays. Category:Ork Characters Category:Orks Category:Characters